Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Narrator's Toolkit
Publisher's description :Storytelling on the frontier... :Welcome to the shadowy universe of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. :Give new life and greater depth to your ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Roleplaying Game episodes. This indispensable guide provides Star Trek: DS9 Narrators with all the tools they need to create and run engaging adventures set in this compelling universe. An extensive gazetteer also includes a detailed look at the Bajor Sector, including its planets, inhabitants, and neighboring starfaring powers. Finally, a handy, fold-out reference screen includes all of the key charts and tables from the game. Prepare to experience the thrill of creating and directing your own Star Trek: DS9 roleplaying episodes!'' :The ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Narrator's Toolkit includes:'' :* Basic and advanced storytelling fundamentals :* Guidelines for scene creation and episode construction :* Information and suggestions on running static series centered on a station or frontier outpost :* An extensive guide to the Bajor Sector, its worlds, and its people :* Detailed examinations of the Bajoran people, the Cardassian Union, the Ferengi Alliance, and the Maquis rebels References Characters :Geoff Fallows • Kormalek • Tairen Akorem Laan • Alixus • Amfen • Bareil Antos • Julian Bashir • Blessed Exchequer • Corat Damar • Darhe'el • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Michael Eddington • Elim Garak • Gettor • Gint • Hazar • Heket • Heren • Hogue • Sherlock Holmes • Calvin Hudson • Ishka • Jaro Essa • Kalem Apren • Kaval • Keldok • Tavor Kell • Kelmet • Kemlor • Kira Nerys • Li Nalas • Martok • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Opaka Sulan • Orta • Preloc • Q • Quark • Rekelen • Thomas Riker • Ro Laren • Rom • William Ross • Rozahn • Shakaar Edon • William Shakespeare • Benjamin Sisko • Talnot • Tolan Prel • Tor Jolan • • Tora Ziyal • Tosk • Trakor • Turrel • Varani • Winn Adami • Kasidy Yates • Zarale • Zek • Zocal Locations :Algira sector • Almatha sector • Alpha 441 • Alpha Quadrant • Altenek Nor • Amleth Prime • Arawath Colony • Argaya • Aschelan V • Badlands • Bajor • Bajor VI • Bajor VIII • Bajor IX • Bajor-B'hava'el • Bajoran sector • Bajoran wormhole • Bestri Woods • Betreka Nebula • B'hala • Calash Retreat • Cardassia • Cardassia IV • Cardassia V • Cardassia VI • Cardassia VII • Cardassia VIII • Cardassian system • Celestial Temple • Celtris • Chin'toka • Cuellar • Dahkur Hills • Dahkur Province • Dakeen Monastery • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor • Demilitarized Zone • Denorios Belt • Dopa system • Dorvan V • Dreon • Dreon VII • Earth • Eastern Province • Ferenginar • Fire Caves • Free Haven • Gallitep labor camp • Gamma Quadrant • Gemulon • Gemulon V • Glyrhond River • Hakton VII • Hathon • Holana River • Janitza Mountains • Juhraya • Kelrabi • Kendra Valley • Kora II • Korlarem • Lakarian City • Lamenda system • Lappa IV • Lazon II • Lasuma • Loval • McAllister C-5 Nebula • Monac • Monac IV • Monac shipyard • Moriya • Musilla Province • Navot • Nehru • Nehru colony • Northwest Peninsula • Omekla III • Orellius Major • Orellius Minor • Orias III • Panora • Paqu • Pedrigal • Pedrigal IV • Pentath system • Perikian Peninsula • Prophets Landing • Pullock system • Pullock V • Pyrellia Province • Quatal Prime • Rakal system • Rakantha Province • Relliketh • Ronara • Runners • Sahving Valley • Saltok IV • Salva II • Sanelar • Sector 001 • Setlik III • Solar Desert • Solosos III • Southern Islands • Starbase 211 • Starbase 257 • Starbase 375 • Starfleet Academy • Terikof Belt • Tiljara • Umoth VIII • Undalar • Valo • Valo I • Valo II • Valo III • Veloz Prime • Ventarus Idrilon • Ventarus Idrilon III • Ventarus Idrilon V • Volnar • Volnar III • Volnar colony • Volon II • Volon III Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Ferengi • Hebitian • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Romulan • Vorta • Vulcan Starships and vehicles :Bok'Nor • runabout • ( ) • • starship • • [[SS Santa Maria (BDR-529)|SS Santa Maria]] ( ) States and organizations :Alliance for Global Unity • Bajoran First Republic • Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Bajoran Resistance • Bajoran Second Republic • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Chamber of Ministers • Detapa Council • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Commerce Authority • First Hebitian civilization • Founder • Hebitian League • Higa Metar • Klingon Defense Force • Kohn-Ma • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Ornathia • Second Hebitian civilization • Shakaar resistance cell • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Other references :2381 • aphasia • Bajoran First Republic • Bajoran Second Republic • bantaca • belaklavion • Betreka Nebula Incident • The Call of the Prophets • Celestial Auctioneers • cobalt diselenide • Divine Presences • Divine Treasury • d'jarra • Dominion War • duonetic field • Emissary of the Prophets • Ferengi Code • Ferengi Trade By-Laws • foraiga • Gaudaal's Lament • Gentaroc Period • Gratitude Festival • Great Monetary Collapse • Ha'mara • hasperat • Ih'tanor • Ih'tanu • Ih'valla • Ilvian Proclamation • Imutta • jevonite • jumja • katterpod • kava root • Kendra Valley massacre • Kitara's Song • latinum • lita • Ludigial gold • Meditations on a Crimson Shadow • moba fruit • neutrino • Occupation of Bajor • oo-mox • Operation Return • Orb of Contemplation • Orb of the Emissary • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Time • Orb of Wisdom • pagh'tem'far • photon torpedo • prylar • Pyrellian ginger tea • ratamba stew • quantum torpedo • solar sail • subspace inversion • tachyon • tachyon eddy • Telarath Joanak • Tolan Interregnum • trilithium • tuwaly pie • uridium • veklava • verteron • warp drive • work bee • Writs of Accountability Connections * Category:RPG books